


Coming Home to You (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, L-Bomb, NOT cuckolding, Open Marriage, Stroking, blowjob, mentions of outdoor sex, story time, time for dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You've been out with a Tinder date having a great meetup and an even better hookup. The best part, though, is how your husband has been waiting to welcome you home and eager to hear all about it. But why tell him when you can do much more?
Relationships: SPOUSES - Relationship





	Coming Home to You (F4M)

Coming Home to You (F4M)  
[open marriage] [NOT cuckolding] [story time] [(mentions of) outdoor sex] [kissing] [breast play] [stroking] [blowjob] [fingering] [cunnilingus] [cowgirl] [time for dessert] [L-bomb]

You've been out with a Tinder date having a great meetup and an even better hookup. The best part, though, is how your husband has been waiting to welcome you home and eager to hear all about it. But why tell him when you can do much more?

Based on a prompt from the fascinating imagination of u/readerr7. Much thanks! Thoughts, comments etc. always welcome.

Possible effects: door opening & closing, footsteps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------------  
[This is a familiar, trusting couple that's excited to tell each other about outside hookups because they find it exciting and not threatening. Tone lightly teasing, comfortable and intimate.]

[door opening]

Hey! All right, I'm back. Where are y-- oof--

[hugging/rustling of clothes]

(kiss) Well hello. What, you can't even wait till I'm inside? (laugh) No, it's fine. That's why I was rushing home. I couldn't wait to see you either. Mff. (laugh) Wait. Hang on! At least give me a second to get in the door here... (pause) Yeah, great. It was great.

[door closing]  
[footsteps]

Oh, did you want to see if I'm still dripping? (chuckle) Well then. Come here and find out.

(longer kiss)

Mm-hmm, oh yes. He was good with his tongue. And everything else. (kiss) (laugh) Well, sorry, but there was only so much I could explain by text. (pause) No, it's fine. Like I said, this was a good one all around. Really the best luck we've had with Tinder yet. Or, at least the best I've had. I don't know how it would compare with the girl you met last weekend. We might need to compare notes pretty closely... (pause) Well, then let's get comfortable and I'll tell you everything. How about the couch? Or do you think I need a shower first? (laugh) You're right, that can wait. All right, I'm getting there. Just be a little patient. C'mere... no, hang on, I'll take that spot. You sit here on my left.

[rustling, sitting down]

Whew. Where to start? Well, ok. First off, dinner was a really nice time. We got pretty carried away just talking. It must have been a solid hour. I think you'll like him. That is-- I'm guessing you would get along if we all decide to meet sometime... (pause) I don't know. That's really up to you. But yes, just talking was really nice and easy. (pause) Oh, all kinds of things. Jobs, hobbies, favorite foods, the usual basics. His family sounds like a lot of fun... (pause) What do you mean? Maybe that's not what you want to hear about? Then what are you interested in? The beer specials? The band that was playing?

[light scuffling/playful slapping]

Gah. Wait. Stop it! All right. Something else, then? (pause) Sure. Well, actually there was a band starting to set up, so we decided it was time to head somewhere quiet. We drove to the park... (giggle) I might have gotten rid of my panties when I parked. (pause) Yes, we took both cars. He made sure to text his wife at the same time I was texting you. I told you everything went really well. His whole manner was very nice. He was so respectful. I had a really good feeling about it all night.

So. We went to one of those benches by the pavilion... (pause) No, not the one next to the lake. Of course not. That spot is just *ours*. Always. (kiss) I mean the corner a little farther back, away from the lamps... (pause) Yes. It was getting pretty dim by then and, well, you know how I like to emphasize my.. taste for the outdoors. That's one thing we agree on. He likes it too. Maybe not quite as much, but... (laugh) well, anyway. So I started telling him about the time a few of us went skinny dipping down at the shore... (pause) Well, you know about that. But I could tell he liked hearing about it. It was hot.

So we were on the bench.. wait, scooch over just a little... here. Like this. Sitting side by side, leaning together. (pause) (laugh) Actually, yes. Surprisingly comfortable. Nothing like *this*, of course. You're the perfect spoon. (kiss) But it was comfortable enough for a date. So. We kept chatting some more. Nobody around at all, anywhere. We moved in closer as we were talking, and he put his arm around me like... give that here... like this.

Since I was talking about the exhibitionist thing, he started telling me about a thing or two he's done. There was a great story about his wife on their honeymoon. They went out on the roof of their hotel, and... (laugh) well, I was honestly pretty jealous. We're still going to try that sometime, right? (pause) Hope so. I loved just hearing about it. My nipples must have been poking through enough to see in the dark. (pause) Hmm? Well, feel for yourself. As if you need an invitation.. (laugh) Yeah, a lot like this. Hey! (laugh) No, I'm not jumpy. You just startled me. (kiss) Yes. Of course it's your fault.

Anyway. Well, I saw him giving them some admiring looks. I did wear this to show off a little, after all. (laugh) And he's a guy. Of course he was enjoying the view. But not creepy or anything. I could tell he really appreciated it. (pause) Yeah, exactly. The way you do. (kiss)

Mmmm... so apparently that was a crazy night. They lost their keys or something. (laugh) While he was talking, I took this hand on my shoulder and slid it here... into the shirt. (pause) Yep, like that, just squeezing. (gasp) We leaned in and started kissing. Just a little. (kiss) And I saw he was getting obviously excited. I reached over and started rubbing over his pants. He finished that story, and we sat there another minute, just doing this... (pause) (sigh) And I couldn't resist sliding my head down toward his lap... and starting to unbutton his shorts. Hang on, lift your hips a little.

[rustling]

Mmmmmmm. I thought it was time for *this*.

(alternate with licking/sucking sounds)

It was sort of like this. (pause) No, no teeth. His loss. But since I know *you* like that... here. Mmmm. (pause) He just sat back and grabbed my hair. Then he reached over with *this* hand... (pause) Yep, you got it. And.. (giggle) he discovered I'd left my panties in the car. I could hear him moan just a little at that. He grabbed my ass and squeezed a little. He couldn't quite reach all the way around from there. But we were getting really impatient by then anyway, so... we looked around again. The whole place was still deserted. We hadn't heard any more cars that whole time. So I said it was time to *really* enjoy the breeze all over. (pause) (laugh) Well, you know me. I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and slipped off the shirt.. and then the skirt... like this.

[rustling]

I was going to say something about joining me, but I didn't need to. He started getting out of his shirt and shorts. Then.. (pause) Oh, you like *that* thought, huh? (laugh) Well actually, not quite. First we sat back down, then he leaned me back on the bench and started moving downward... (laugh) Ha! Yes. I guess you don't need any persuading either, huh? Here, I'll spread out... and he just dove in-- *oh*! Yeah. Like that. Ahhh. Yes. Yeeeeeessssss... 

(add some gasping/panting)

Ahh. And, well, I said he was good. I actually came a little then. Just a small one. Mff! Ahhhh... ok. Hang on. Yeah, that's good. You can do that more later. It's really time for the next step.

[rustling]

Ummm... no. How about we don't quite reenact everything exactly? (pause) Well, because it was time to get out the condoms. And it still felt good... (gasp) uh, *really* good. But you are not a quick hookup. I get to feel you, completely... *all* over. (laugh) Exactly. Sit right there. I got into his lap... (pause) *Yesssss*. Just... uhhhhhhhh.... *there*. Ahh! Mfff! I settled in, just gently... up and down... and he grabbed my breasts.. (gasp) yeah! And started sucking on my nipples. Ahhhh... No, it wasn't quite like that. You do it better.

(alternate with more kissing/panting, etc)

Yeah, just like that. Oh. Oh! You know just the way I like it... uh! (pause) Yeah, variety is good. I *love* variety. I'm so happy that we're ok with.. ahhh... going out to have a little fun sometimes. But this... mmmm... *this* is why it all works. (gasp) Because we always know we'll be coming home.. unf!... to each other... *mmmmm*... and nobody else feels like this. Yeah. Come on. Ahhh... oh! Right there! Yes yes yes.... (etc)

(continue to finish)

(panting, slowing down)

(happy laugh) Whew.

What? Are you kidding? (pause) (laugh) Good. I thought so. No, there's no comparison at all. This was the best part of the night. (sigh) All right. Next we can have some... I don't know, what do you feel like? Brownies? Maybe some ice cream? (pause) Mmm, sounds good. Let me shower.. or do you want to join me? (pause) Mmm, I hope so. Then it's time for dessert and drinks. Then we burrow into this big couch together and don't go anywhere till.. hmm.. Monday? How does that sound? (pause) Perfect. (kiss) I love you. (sigh) All right. Let's get going and we'll be back here before you know it. Then we've got all weekend to be cozy. And maybe top that little quickie later. (kiss) *That*'s the best part.


End file.
